Kiryu (Mechagodzilla 3) Vs Destroyah
by gojigamer97
Summary: When the precambrian terror rises from the depths of the ocean, only Kiryu is available to fight the beast. Can Mechagodzilla 3 take down what may be the deadliest kaiju of all time? Or will Destroyah reduce the mechanical warrior to scrap metal?


Kiryu (Mechagodzilla III) Vs. Destroyah

1954 was an important but tragic year. 1954 was the year when the 1st Godzilla, the most famous monster of all time, had appeared and destroyed all of Tokyo. It was also the year that the Oxygen Destroyer, an invention that could potentially kill off all life, was unleashed, eating away at the monster's flesh until only the skeleton was left, which rested deep within the forsaken underwater trench ever since. That is, it was supposed to stay there…

Fast-forward to 2002, a Japanese military group known as the GDF (Global Defense Force) recovered the bones of the old Godzilla and implemented them in a new project known as the Mecha-G project. With the skeleton as a base-structure, they created a mechanical version of the monster to combat other monsters that have appeared since 1954, especially a newer Godzilla that was referred to as the King of the Monsters. The machine, dubbed Kiryu, was used to fight Godzilla, only to have tied and to have a rematch a year later. 2003, the machine was deemed to be either destroyed or resting within the deeps of the Pacific with Godzilla's condition unknown (note: this Godzilla isn't actually the "King of the Monsters" we know, but instead another of his species).

But now, the GDF had overstepped their boundaries… again. Having found the machine, the military brought it back to their headquarters and rebuilt it once again, refurbishing all the weapons and adding in a canon that could switch between the absolute 0 canon as well as the triple maser canon. With their greatest weapon back in their command, the GDF believed that none of the monsters existing today would get away with attacking the world now. However, their actions would bring forth a monster much worse than they feared, one created from the misuse of science and would prove the ultimate test for their Kiryu.

Deep within the depths of the Pacific, in the area where Godzilla's bones used to lay, a new form of life spawned from the Oxygen Destroyer itself was born. The microscopic bacterium, known as Micro-Oxygen bacteria, was accumulating in large numbers, feeding on the oxygen within the ocean as well as other oxygen-based life forms (though these are known to us as carbon-based life forms). Without the radioactivity emanating from the bones of Godzilla, the bacteria were free to accumulate and reproduce. The bacteria took on shapes of crustaceans as they made their way towards the shores of Japan. It was the advent of the destroyer, Destroyah!

The aggregate forms of Destroyah were crawling around the shores of Osaki, firing off micro-oxygen beams and killing off citizens that stood in their way. The military, however, was successfully able to repel the beasts through the use of flamethrowers, but the monsters were still alive. Throughout the duration of 2 weeks, the presence of Destroyah bacteria was increasing and increasing, leading to more and more aggregates. Remembering the account of a similar monster from 1996, when Burning Godzilla fought Destroyah, the GDF prepared their Kiryu for battle. The GDF knew that they were going to need everything they could get to defeat this monstrosity.

December 21, 2012, the supposed doomsday, Destroyah had reached his final form within the darkness of the night. Destroyah, the Destroyer, the death incarnate, was bringing about the beginning of the end of life (in Tokyo), when the savior, Kiryu, arrived. The Destroyer looked down upon his opponent, noticing the lack of flesh on his foe. Kiryu's operating systems, controlled by a pilot named Shindo (he's in a fighter jet, not the machine), locked onto their target and were ready for action. Destroyah ushered a high-pitched ghostly screech, challenging his mechanical foe. The fight for the world had just begun!

Kiryu immediately opened fire right away, unleashing barrages of missiles towards the monster, exploding upon contact and blowing away bits of flesh. Destroyah responded similarly, firing beams of micro-oxygen, sending sparks flying off of Kiryu and sending the robot down. As he continued pelting Kiryu with beam after beam, Destroyah took to the skies and clamped his tail onto the robot's neck and dragged him around, slamming the robot into many surrounding buildings and brutally damaging it.

Destroyah soon released the robot, which was sent skidding into a skyscraper that, when hit, collapsed onto Kiryu. Destroyah's cackle could be heard throughout the city, but it didn't last for long. The machine burst out of the rubble and returned fire, unleashing lightning and missiles as it advanced forward. Destroyah, taken aback by the sudden assault, slowly walked forward, its thuds echoing as it advanced. The only reason the attack was hurting him was because of the heat given off by the explosions from the missiles.

Kiryu released his right shoulder pack (which contained missiles), sending it straight towards Destroyah and colliding into the beast. The Destroyer held on, keeping its ground when the pack created a huge explosion, obscuring the death incarnate. When the smoke cleared, a huge bruise could be seen around the monster's chest. Angered by this attack, Destroyah unleashed more of his micro-oxygen beams, only for Kiryu to be piloted away and to sidestep the beams. The two suddenly collided and grappled with each other, exchanging swipes and punches. Hoping to end the fight, Destroyah unleashed his horn katana beam and attempted to slice Kiryu's head clean off. However, he missed, as Kiryu ducked underneath the swipe, formed its hand into a drill and plunged it deep into the monster's chest. Destroyah shrieked in pain, as the drill dug deeper and deeper into his body, before Kiryu backed off and fired the triple maser canon. The beam blew off more and more bits of flesh and pierced him deeper and deeper, as the beam pulsated throughout Destroyah's entire body and forced him to drop with blood pouring out of his mouth and his body. In a flash of smoke, Destroyah was gone…

Or so it seemed. Suddenly, multiple aggregates appeared, storming towards the machine and crawling all over it and toppling the robot. Shindo panicked, attempting to get the aggregates off Kiryu, and launched the missiles, which flew around and struck the little Destroyahs. But the damage had been done. Kiryu was malfunctioning, having been punctured by the micro-oxygen beams transmitted from the aggregates. The demons suddenly all vanished, attempting to achieve their final form once again.

Shindo had to act quickly, for the destroyer would soon be back. And when he was, Kiryu would be destroyed. He landed his fighter jet close to one of the emergency hatches located around Kiryu's side and quickly entered, hearing orders from his fellow officers. They told him they would distract the monster when he appeared to give him time. And time was indeed of the essence, for Destroyah reappeared in full form.

Destroyah cackled in delight to see his robot down on the ground, thinking he was dead. He thought he had finally won the fight… until several fighter jets and tanks converged on him. The "pathetic ants" launched lasers that… had a freezing effect! Destroyah, incredibly pained by his vulnerability to ice, immediately unleashed his micro-oxygen beams, destroying the tanks in front of him, while being pelted by missiles from fighter jets that produced a similar freezing effect. He would have to save destroying the robot for later.

Deep within Kiryu, Shindo was fixing the main wires, which had been torn apart by the aggregates. But as he fixed them, a message flashed on a nearby monitor:

_AWAKEN MY SPIRIT SHINDO._

Shindo, understanding what the machine was asking, immediately turned off the remote controls. And what his eyes beheld him was something he never would've expected: the wires were reconnecting by themselves. Godzilla's spirit was back in control!

Shindo ran out of the mecha and returned to his fighter jet, which was surprisingly unharmed. He flew off towards a nearby building, where he could watch the fight and help guide Kiryu to victory if needed.

As Destroyah destroyed the last fighter jet, after he was already partly frozen, he turned around to look down upon his mechanical foe… only to see him on his feet! Kiryu roared at his foe, signifying his awakened spirit, as his robotic limbs were moving with a strange fluidity. Kiryu, without hesitation, charged.

Surprised at his opponent's movement, Destroyah fired his micro-oxygen beams, only for the nimble robot to dodge the beams with ease. The two collided with each other and fell back, with Kiryu on top, biting and clawing his foe. Destroyah shrieked in fear, as his robotic opponent was somehow overpowering him. The demon fired his beam again, striking the robot in the face and forcing him to return to his feet, allowing Destroyah to get up. Having enough, Destroyah took to the skies and readied his tail to clamp down onto his foe… but Kiryu was ready for him.

With amazing speed, Kiryu activated his jets and started flying straight towards Destroyah. The destroyer unleashed more micro-oxygen beams, striking the machine in the chest and sending him crashing down. But Kiryu wasn't done yet, for he quickly fired his lightning beam into Destroyah's face, temporarily blinding the beast and forcing him down. Kiryu returned to his feet, and he felt an internal warning appear, telling him that his energy reserves were low. He had enough energy for one shot from the absolute zero canon, and he was going to use it. But the question was, would he be able to hit the death incarnate?

The robot felt all his energy entering his gut, preparing the incredibly powerful freezing weapon. Destroyah was back on his feet, his eyes watching the light glow around the robot's belly. His instincts told him to run away, to hide from this seemed-to-be-death beam, but he stayed. Roaring in fear and anger, Destroyah walked towards his enemy. But Kiryu had already worked out an idea.

Using up the rest of his remaining energy, Kiryu unleashed everything he had, missiles and lightning, striking the destroyer and keeping him at bay. In frustration, Destroyah fired his micro-oxygen beams, only to always hit a missile or the lightning beam and never his foe. And this lasted for about 20 seconds, in which Kiryu couldn't hold up much longer… but the canon was still not ready to fire. Thankfully, Kiryu had kept one last thing for the end. His left shoulder pack, for some reason, had never been targeted and never fired… until now.

Destroyah's eyes narrowed as the pack flew straight towards him. He fired his death beam, destroying the rocket and creating a massive explosion. But when the smoke cleared, his eyes widened at the sight he saw and the intense pain he felt. Kiryu's beam had been fired and was puncturing him!

In the last seconds of his life, the death incarnate screamed in utter agony, as he felt every single cell in his body freeze and the beam erupt through his back. His mind registered his last moments of agonizing pain… but he was silenced immediately.

When the beam ceased firing, all that could be seen was a huge structure of ice resembling Destroyah. Kiryu slammed his tail onto the ground, causing a tremor that forced the structure to collapse, as the destroyer of life… was finally no more. Kiryu roared in triumph as he began to power down, his eyes losing their bright light shining before.

Doomsday had been prevented. The world was saved by the efforts of mankind. But there was still the issue of Godzilla and many other monsters out there. But for the time being, mankind had triumphed.

Winner: Kiryu


End file.
